A Descendant
by J13kitsune
Summary: At age eight naruto lost most of his ability to use chakra but on the same day he finds out who his family is and their special bloodline that was thought to be lost. He will do whatever it takes to make them proud for not being a ninja but an...assassin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a story between Naruto and Assassins Creed.**

 **I really like the two series so I'm going to make a fanfiction out of them.**

 **Pairings will be the same as my power of civilian pairings along with the same ages but no fairy tail pairings.**

 **He is also going to have a musical talent so he will sing songs that I don't own.**

 **Any how let's get to it**

"Speaking"

" **Screams and Demons talk"**

'Thoughts'

"Jutsu"

 **I OWN NOTHING**

XXX

A young boy named Naruto Kenway walked down the streets of konoha his home village.

But this wasn't an ordinary village it was a ninja village.

They were personally mercenaries since they did missions for money weather it be escort or assassination it really didn't matter.

But there was one thing that made every ninja unique in their own way.

The ability to use chakra.

Chakra was a ninja's life force since it basically funded whatever the ninja did.

But as of the moment he was in a glum mood not even five minutes ago was he told by tsunade senju herself that he lost almost all of his ability to manifest chakra so he could only do D-rank the most basic of jutsu and anything that requires more than that will be VERY difficult.

He always dreamt of being the world's greatest ninja but now he couldn't even make anything past the most basic jutsu.

He looked at himself at a broken mirror in one of the alleys he was was passing.

He looked normal for a eight year old being four foot six, having some light gold blonde hair with some black strands that reached his shoulders and light tan skin. He was wearing a black shirt with white cargo pants and shinobi sandals. But the most distinctive thing about him was his royal blue eye and his dark chocolate brown eye.

But there was three things that made him different from other kids was that he was incredibly smart and very calm not traits that children are supposed to have.

But there was something else…whenever he focuses on something he could see everything was clearer and blurry at the same time and when he looked at people or animals they were a light blue color and that completely baffled him even though he never did show a reaction.

But the thing he never knew was that his eyes became white in color with his pupils becoming slightly bigger.

Any how as he looked over himself he couldn't help but think where he got his looks from since he was born an orphan.

He always thought who were his parents, who couldn't.

He at times thought he was a yamanaka because he had light blonde hair but soon realized that wasn't the case since he didn't have any of the yamanaka traits.

Hell one time he thought he was the yondaime's son but he immediately rejected the idea since his birthday was a year earlier of the uzumaki twins and they had different hair colors.

Once he finished his thoughts and looked over himself for a few more seconds his eyes started to become white showing that he was focusing on himself.

"The hell?" Taking back a few steps back in shock as it was his first time seeing his eyes color change he started to freak out slightly before he started to have a small headache.

He passed it off as working his brain too much and the shock of seeing his eye color change he was eight after all.

That was before the pain became more intense to the point he was openly groaning out in pain no one asked if he was alright since it was around ten at night.

The pain soon started to travel to his eyes and that is where he lost it.

Dropping to the hard cold ground he started to wither around in pain while holding both his eyes and head and in a desperate attempt at trying to get help he started to try and get up.

He succeeded but due to the headache he had blurry vision so he only succeeded in going down the alley.

He fell down again and kept holding his head as the pain became a hot intense burning pain.

" **GAAAAHHHHH!"**

Naruto let out of scream of agony as tears of blood started to go down his face before he gasped as the pain abruptly stopped.

He thought the pain was over before he felt a tug on the back of his conscious.

He then started to see what he could say were memories of two men who he never once saw in his entire life.

He watched their whole life as he received their names.

Edward Kenway and Connor Kenway or Ratonhnhaké:ton who was connors original name.

He watched as edward went on adventures while trying to quell his thirst for gold and learning all about a brotherhood called the assassins but also faced tragedies like the death of his close friends...he also had something he called eagle vision that made things clear something similar to him.

And there was also connor's memories who were similar to edwards but were also vastly different. Connor lost his mother when some people set his village on fire and had to kill both his best friend and father while also having his teacher pass away due to old age. He also helped to win a war in the name of the freedom something assassins stood for who were pretty much gone in his time...he also had the eagle vision edward had.

He also found out that edward was connor's grandfather.

Soon enough all of the memories stopped after connor buried his teacher but he did receive the something aucune of a memory featuring a bloody and crying woman with black hair, light tan skin, white eyes with slightly bigger than normal pupils, and the Konoha headband on her neck while saying "Make me,your grandfather, and your great-great grandfather proud Naruto-kun." soon the visage was over and he was left panting on the ground with wide eyes.

He didn't know what happened but he did know that the two were powerful in their own right but he also couldn't help but think of the women and what she said, he'll worry about that later.

"They were so strong and this was before the time of that myth with the one of the sage of six paths." He mumbled out in shock

He once again started again "They never used chakra and they were still able to climb any surface they came across." As he stood up he noticed that the sun was starting to come up.

He started to walk towards his home with a slight limp in his step and dried blood on his face eyes no longer white all along the way he couldn't help but think of the two assassins he witnessed.

They all were so similar to ninja and yet so different.

As he arrived at his home which turned up to be a slightly run down apartment he opened the door before plopping down on his bed.

As he went under the sheets of his bed he gained an idea that caused him to grin.

"I'm going to be just like them." Before he drifted off to sleep.

XXX

At around twelve naruto decided to wake up before he went to a desk he had with some blank sheets of paper and some pencils and pens.

He wanted to be like the related assassins and to do that he had to look like them and fight like them.

"If I can't use chakra then I'll use what they used...weapons."

He already decided that it had to be one of the costumes that edward wore or something similar, connors looked too bulky for him to wear and edward simply had more costumes to wear.

So as of now he was remembering what costumes edward wore which were quite a lot mind you.

'It looks like this is going to take some time' the future assassin thought before he continued his thinking.

After about ten minutes of thinking he finally thought of a costume that will suit him perfectly.

Edward once wore what people called the mayan armour which had the ability to deflect flying metal objects and was very flexible along with the fact that ninja used shuriken and kunai it was perfect for him.

"My favorite color is red so that's a must but I'll be an assassin so I need to blend in so black is also a must." He took a slight pause so his hand could relax slightly before continuing "The original armour didn't have a hood so I'll need to add in a hood and with how the armour actually looks I'm pretty sure it'll make me look badass." as he says that he realizes there is one slight problem.

"Edward had pouches to hold his stuff like meat and bullets and I really don't want them to get cut off in a fight so how am I going to attach them to my outfit?" As the eight year old questioned where to add his pouches.

" **AHA!"** An idea came to the eight year old as he leaped out of his seat.

He quickly scanned inside of a drawer he kept in his room before he found what he wanted.

"Basics to Fuinjutsu." With a grin the blonde haired orphan scanned through the book before he found the page he wanted to see.

"There we go instead of using pouches I'll use storage seals." And with a grin he scurried back to his desk with the book.

A thought came to his mind...how much chakra does it take to make a storage seal.

Now with a frown marrowed on his face he slowly walked back to his desk.

Laying down the book he read how to make a storage seal and slowly started to copy what was shown with a paintbrush he had on his desk.

"This is easier than expected." The boy mumbled out before he finished drawing the seal "Now let's see if I can actually make it work." He said in a slightly hesitant voice before he added chakra to the seal.

To his immense joy the seal actually worked and the best thing was that he didn't feel all that tired...wait- 'how come I'm not tired tsunade said that doing a D-rank jutsu will make me feel as if I ran an three laps around the hokage's tower so how come I feel as if I ran across the street' he furrowed his eyes in frustration before looking over to the the book that laid on his desk.

"I wonder." The young kenway said before he read the book and soon enough he understood why he wasn't as exhausted as he originally thought 'apparently this is an E-rank jutsu so it'll be much easier than doing a D-rank and to actually summon stuff requires less chakra than when I make the seal same can go for putting stuff in the seal' naruto was smiling this was an alright jutsu.

"Alright I know that I'm going to wear the mayan armour and instead of sandals I'm going to wear boots because people can take advantage of my toes." As the boy said this he took of the shinobi sandals that he had (and slept with) before he threw them in a nearby trashcan.

"I'm pretty sure that I have the costume down so now I need to move onto weapons." There was a soft and hesitant tone in his voice once he realized that he'll have to kill people.

The two kenway's took killing as a walk in a park hell connor took his first kill when he was a teenager will he be able to do the same?

"They killed people that did wrong and never killed the innocent and if I do the same I'm sure killing will get easier ." With a fire in his eyes naruto began to work on his weapons.

"The hidden blade is a must I'll make one like the ones that edward had and the other that connor had, I can also add the bow while storing the arrows in a seal, connor's tomahawk, there is also the fact that I can fight with my feet so I'll add a hidden blade inside my boot, and for the final touch I can add a sword from edward's time." With a grin naruto began to draw designs of the weapons.

As said naruto was going to have edwards hidden blade which looked like any hidden blade which had black leather to hold the blade and the way to put it on someone's lower forearm, for the actual blade it was a foot long with a light silver color and the mechanic that holded the blade was a dark silver trimmed in gold while having a pirate skull under the assassin's crest.

And connor's hidden blade had brown leather that held the blade and to put it on someone's lower forearm, yet the blade has more like a foot long dagger you held in reverse with the part you hold the blade had another little knife that was an inch long at the end but the thing that was special about connor's hidden blade was that it pops out of the sheath to where your hand reaches.

With the bow it was going to be around an entire yard long that was made out of strong steel with a foot long dark brown leather in the middle he also added an extra detail which was an eagle head on the top of the bow.

For the tomahawk it was going to be exactly like connor's which was a sturdy piece of wood that was a foot and six inches long with leather being strapped around the the beginning of the wood before stopping at around eight inches and then there was a metal that could pierce flesh was shaped to look like the assassin symbol it also had some feathers to show connors native culture but in between the leather and metal were three carved diamonds that were connected together like a chain.

And for the hidden foot blade he was going to make the boot out of hard leather that reaches up to his knee with the bottom being and entire inch of hard and spiked rubber with the hidden blade being in the middle of the two but since he didn't know what my foot size will be I need to make this a few months before the academy graduation but I'm sure I'll manage.

As for the sword he decided to use was the pistol sword edward used it had a claw like edge with at the lower part of the blade was a mechanic to fire bullets that were pulled by a trigger that was located in the hand guard which had dark wood with carvings that had a piece of long metal going over the trigger before finally ending with a dull sphere of metal.

With a grin on his face a he started to check over all the designs he made before his vision became more clear and with a gasp of surprise he quickly went to a mirror that was in his bathroom.

Upon entering the bathroom he checked his eyes and couldn't let out another gasp as what he saw truly amazed him.

His eyes looked so pure and delicate as if the two organs came from kami herself.

They looked so enticing.

The young boy finally realized something so obvious that he wanted to slap himself over one million times.

Edward had the same color hair as him while connor also had black hair that was the same color of the strands of his hair, he had a combination of edwards and connors skin tone, but the thing that was most obvious was that...they all could use eagle vision and had the same last name.

Soon enough the words and appearance that the women from the day before came blazing to his mind.

"I had a...family." There was a hesitant tone in his voice but before soon he started to let out a few tears as he now realized that the three people he saw were his family.

He then began to laugh joyously finding out he had a family was the happiest moment of his short life.

After a few minutes he began to calm down but he still had a smile on his face soon he turned to the mirror once again before he notice that his eagle vision still hasn't turned off.

"Weird whenever I stop focusing on something this turns off so how come it didn't turn off when I started crying?" The young orphan said generally confused as to why eagle vision wouldn't turn off before he decided to test something.

The young boy sent a mental command to turn off his eagle vision and to his surprise it actually did work. Sending another command to turn on eagle vision just as expected his eagle vision turned on.

"Wonder why I can suddenly use eagle vision by command?" The eight year old thought before he walked back to the room with the designs of his weapons and armour eagle vision now off.

As he sat back down on his chair he looked at the time and was surprised that it was seven pm.

"Hmm that took longer than expected I still have time maybe I could see if that song is good." once he finished the sentence the young boy went into his room.

Upon entering he went to a drawer he had before taking out some pieces of paper with words on before he started to sing in a soft voice.

XXX

 **Rea** **dy to fight-Rob Frayers**

XXX

You once said,  
I'll never walk away,  
I'll never sail away,  
I'll never go  
And I was there standing outside your door  
Waiting for you to show me how to stay

I've been there before,  
Hoping and trying to make things right  
But now I don't know  
Honey, these arms that won't held you are  
Ready to fight  
Ready to fight

You once said  
I'll never walk away,  
I'll never sail away,  
I'll never go  
And I was there, standing outside your door  
Waiting for you to show me how to stay!

I've been there before,  
Hoping and trying to make things right  
But now I don't know  
But now I don't know  
Honey, these arms that once held you are  
READY TO FIGHT,  
Honey, these arms that won't held you are  
Ready to fight  
Ready to fight

Home is everywhere your heart is,  
I can be that home if you please  
Walk with me, and we'll be gone, dear!  
Home is everywhere your heart is,  
I can be that home if you please  
Walk with me, and we'll be gone, dear!

Honey, these arms that won't held you are  
Ready to fight

Yeeee-yeeeeah, ready to fight  
Yeeee-yeeeeah, ready to fight  
Honey, these arms that won't held you are  
READY TO FIGHT

The young musician finished his song and couldn't help but smile at the irony of him singing a song that related so much to him.

He finished the thought as he changed out of his clothes before putting on some sleep wear that consisted of a white T-shirt and some track pants before he looked over the village he resided in.

With white eyes the descendant of assassin said "I may not be able to fully use chakra but that won't stop me from making those I know proud of me, I'm not a ninja...but an assassin."

XXX

 **WOOOOO that turned out to an okay first chapter.**

 **Sorry for the bad descriptions but I'm not all that good at those.**

 **That's all I needed to say more chapters coming in the future JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright time for chapter two!**

 **By the way on a side note I plan to update every couple of weeks since chapter one took an entire day for me to write.**

 **I also decided to add fairy tail characters but they are going to appear in the shippuden era so not for a long while.**

 **By the way I will only describe oc characters and naruto so people like sasuke or kiba I'm not going to bother to describe them.**

 **Harem and ages:**

 **Anyway here is the harem and their ages:**

 **Naruto(16)**

 **Temari(17)**

 **Tenten(16)**

 **Fem Haku(16)**

 **Narumi(15)**

 **Natsumi(15)**

 **Yugito(17)**

 **Fem Sasuke(15)**

 **Fem Gaara(15)**

 **Kurotsuchi(16)**

"Speaking"

" **Screams and Demons talk"**

'Thoughts'

"Jutsu"

 **I OWN NOTHING**

XXX

 **(Nine years later)**

Naruto sighed in relief as he heard the academy bell ring before he put on his idiot persona and bolted out of his classroom with an annoying grin ignoring the fact his teacher called Iruka Umino or Iruka-sensei was screaming at him for leaving and not letting him finish the speech he prepared.

He left the academy building and immediately sprinted to the other side of the village where his apartment was located.

Some might be wondering why he was in such a hurry and the answer is simple, he wanted to get in some extra training...and get rid of the clothes he was currently wearing.

The clothes he was wearing were some rather baggy and uncomfortable civilian clothes that had absolutely no flexibility but another thing was that he had no weapons on his persona on him and that made him feel slightly paranoid.

Others might be wondering why he wasn't wearing any of the armour he designed nine years ago and why he had no weapons and the answer is simple...he wanted to be underestimated.

After two years of him making his assassin designs was he finally able to afford making the armour and weapons he ever so wanted to have by doing some tiring jobs but he also remembered a saying edwards good friend Blackbeard said in a time before his death "If a man plays the fool then it's only fools he'll persuade, but appear to be the devil then all men will submit."

So he decided to play the fool and only use his weapons and armour on his private times but because of that he soon started to see that almost everyone in the village was a fool.

The only ones that weren't fools was the man that made his gear whose name was Kazuma Higurashi, his daughter Tenten Higurashi which he often trains with, but then again he really didn't interact with anyone else so there could still be some non-fools out in the village.

The two of them were able to look past his fool persona in about a couple of months.

The two higurashi found out that no fool could even think of the designs he made along with the fact that he was very calm when he came to the two and never acted hyper like he does in the academy or so the rumor says. After the two thought that he was using a persona they immediately interrogated him to which he said they were true in their assumptions. Later he was asked by tenten if she could train with him and he said yes. 'She was shocked shitless when I showed her how good I am with the bow, heh she was so jealous' the assassin thought before he noticed his home and with a smile he quickly dashed inside.

He disregarded his garments before changing into his more suitable wear.

 **(AN:The mayan armour is way too difficult for me to explain and I feel like I'll screw up the description so just search up black flag mayan armour and the parts that are gold tan are going to be black while adding connor's hood but black and the gray parts are going to be a blood red color same goes for the gray part of the boots and gloves.)**

As naruto took off the pesky civilian clothes he looked over his body.

He had lost all of his baby fat and gained quite a lot of height with him being five ten due to his training which consisted of:

-Doing exercises for about an hour or two

-Freerunning across the whole village 3 times

-Practice beginner chakra control exercises

-And then training with his weapons for the rest of his day

Doing that for seven years every single day caused him to have a body most men would only dream of although no one knew about his body due to the fact he always were baggy clothes.

Any how once he finished dressing himself he gave a nod of acceptance before he went to put on his weapons...and boots.

He sealed away his pistol sword and tomahawk into seals on both his hands (left for tomahawk and right for sword) before putting on his boots 'should probably see if they still work' activating his hidden boot blade he was satisfied to see both blades shoot out of the boots he had and then turning to where his bow and arrows.

The young assassin picked up his metal bow that had an eagle head design on both ends before sliding it over his persona like how his grandfather did in his time and then putting over 1000 arrows in a storage seal.

Due to his training was he able to actually to increase his reserves enough that he was able to do a mid C-rank jutsu and some chakra exercises but he still lost chakra quite fast.

One of the best things also was that he was able to make a very special seal that allows him to seal and summon an arrow or his sword and tomahawk and he never lost chakra, he was actually jumping for joy when the seal worked, but he will lose chakra he he tries to use the seal on anything else.

The young assassin turned to his last pieces of weapons before slowly picking the two up.

'These two weapons are what makes me an assassin each will have their own story just like their ancestors...and so will I.' So with a fond smile he attached the two to his persona.

He also made the side bangs he had into braids and made himself a ponytail just like his grandfathers did before putting on his hood.

The young assassin left the residence of his home before heading outside of the village.

'Hm I wonder what the twins are doing as of the moment' he thought while remembering of the two daughters of the hokage.

When he was playing a fool at the academy he decided to pull a prank on a teacher called mitsuki and he somehow managed to become friends with natsumi and narumi who both liked to pull pranks on the same teacher and they have been pulling pranks together for years.

He also somehow managed to become both girls crush not that he knew that though.

Others might be wondering why he isn't speaking and only thinking well the answer is simple...to be completely honest he just didn't like talking all that much so instead of talking he used gestures.

But due to that he was often picked by many in the academy often being called "chakra-less freak" or "mute idiot" and he was called those names a few weeks after the first day of the academy so nine years later being insulted had much more colorful language.

Any how he was currently going to training grounds 13 because the place was close to his home and was barely ever used by anyone else other than himself.

Without being spotted by anyone he arrived at the training ground before he activated his hidden blades.

As cold beautiful steel came out of its sheath the young assassin began to completely slaughter a wooden dummy that resided in the training ground.

As naruto slashed, stabbed, and at times hit at the dummy sprinters and chips of wood began to fly in all directions.

While being busy absolutely dominating the wooden dummy naruto let his mind wander to the academy's graduation 'the academy's graduation is coming in a week and before soon I'll have to be on a team with two others from the academy' while he didn't mind being on a team who was going to be on his team would be problematic.

There were many students who he knew wasn't going to well with him 'sakura is a no since she is one of sasuke's fangirls and can barely even fight same goes with ino, speaking of sasuke i also think that his arrogant attitude is really going to get on my nerves, kiba is another no since he likes to bully me and is way to brash, there is also hinata who for some reason i don't know hates my guts, and i think the last one has to be shikamaru and while i have nothing against him he is way too lazy for my liking' with those six he was pretty sure that he could work with anyone else with that thought finished he looked back to the wooden dummy to see only chunks of wood and was barely standing.

"Whoops." And as the hidden blade went back into its sheath what was left of the wooden dummy fell over with a groan.

With a small chuckle he summoned his tomahawk and started to attack another dummy.

As he was attacking he decided to sing a song he had in mind.

 **XXX**

 **Radioactive- Imagine Dragons**

 **XXX**

 **Whoa, oh,oh**

 **Whoa, oh, oh**

 **Whoa, oh ,oh**

 **Whoa**

 **I'm waking up to ash and dust**

 **I wipe my brow and sweat my rust**

 **I'm breathing in the chemicals**

 **I'm breaking in, shaping up**

 **Then checking out on the prison bus**

 **This is it, the apocalypse**

 **Whoa**

 **I'm waking up, feel it in my bones**

 **Enough to make my system blow**

 **Welcome to the new age, the new age**

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh**

 **I'm radioactive, radioactive**

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh**

 **I'm radioactive, radioactive**

 **I raise my flags, don my clothes**

 **It's a revolution, I suppose**

 **We're painted red to fit right in**

 **Whoa**

 **I'm waking up, feel it in my bones**

 **Enough to make my system blow**

 **Welcome to the new age, the new age**

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh**

 **I'm radioactive, radioactive**

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh**

 **I'm radioactive, radioactive**

 **All systems go, the sun hasn't died**

 **Deep in my bones, straight from inside**

 **I'm waking up, feel it in my bones**

 **Enough to make my system blow**

 **Welcome to the new age, the new age**

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh**

 **I'm radioactive, radioactive**

 **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh**

 **I'm radioactive, radioactive**

 **XXX**

Once naruto finished singing he looked back to see that the dummy had chunks of ruler sized planks.

"Whoops." The assassin said before sealing away his tomahawk and was about to leave the training ground before he heard growling.

Acting on instinct naruto took off his bow from his back summoned an arrow let the small piece of wood rest on the the bow before firing it to where he heard the growling.

He heard the arrow hit flesh and a roar of pain before all was quiet.

Slowly walking to the origin of the noise the assassin looked was wondering what he heat before a looming figure made itself known.

It was a bear that stood around six and a half feet tall with an arrow lodged in its shoulder.

And by the looks of things it seemed pissed.

"Great I have a piss mad drunk, six foot, piece of fur wanting to have my ass as a meal." The sixteen year old sighed before he readied his bow.

With a mighty roar the bear charged at naruto full intent on maiming the young adult.

Naruto also began to run at the beast and once the two were within distance the bear swiped its claw at the boy and said boy evaded the the deadly claws by jumping over the mammal.

Naruto summoned five arrows placed them on the bow before he let the breakable poles of wood fly at the bear.

One hit the bear right in the back, one in both ears, another in the neck, and for the hell of it one penetrated the bears ass.

With a painful roar the bear let out a tear experiencing its first anal arrow while not facing naruto.

The one for all the paint the bear was facing let out a small smirk as he managed to humiliate the animal before he charged at the mammal.

The teen put the metal bow on his back before he summoned his tomahawk.

Jumping in front of the mammal the assassin started to slash and cut the bear causing the animal to have a waterfall of blood all over its head region.

With a shout naruto used all his strength and beheaded the mammal.

"Well wasn't that fun." Naruto said nonchalantly while looking at the limp and severed animal body.

"Wonder what I should do with the body."

XXX

 **Second chapter done!**

 **Sorry all those out there with late update but you all know how school is and I live where hurricane irma hit**

 **By the way I got a pm from a fellow author whose name I will not say unless he/she allows me too but I'm going to answer his/her questions.**

 **They asked if I could use bleach weapons and the answer is no because I want naruto to still have his chakra but will lose it more quickly than a normal person and to just use the weapons he made.**

 **And as for the unanswered questions no naruto does not have the kyuubi inside him, his parents didn't abandon him his mother died as for his father who will remain a mystery for now I'm not going to say nothing and naruto didn't lose the ability to lose chakra he only loses chakra quickly.**

 **That's all folks Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**J13kitsune:ZZzzz**

 **Naruto:Hey J are you almost finished with the chap-(see's me sleeping)**

 **Naruto:OI!**

 **J13kitsune:Wha! What happen!**

 **Naruto:Why the hell are you sleeping on the job?**

 **J13kitsune:Sorry but school is being a bitch to me lately...especially that goddamn biology teacher.**

 **Naruto:Well sorry for you but as life is cruel and unfortunate you have to deal with it and start making me a badass.**

 **J13kitsune:Screw you can't you see I'm trying?**

 **Naruto:Not enough.**

 **J13kitsune:Go to hell.**

 **Naruto:Nah I'm comfortable here by the way when am I actually going to start talking in this story?**

 **J13kitsune:Well you can already talk to yourself, but I know you are going to talk to your team in the zabuza arc and then you will continue talking to your team but for the other people it can't be after or before the chunin exams I want you to shock a big audience of people.**

 **Naruto:A big audience you say...will there be a lot of cute girls with incredibly big ti-**

 **J13kitsune:Oi shut up just because I'm giving you a harem doesn't mean you can turn pervert on me!**

 **Naruto:A boy can dream can't he?**

 **J13kitsune:First of all you're a teen not a boy second of all you're not dreaming you're perving.**

 **Naruto:Go to hell!**

 **J13kitsune:Sorry but I'm comfortable here.**

 **Naruto:Screw you!**

 **J13kitsune:Anyhow I suppose that I should start this thing again here's the harem and their ages:**

 **Naruto(16)**

 **Temari(17)**

 **Tenten(16)**

 **Fem Haku(16)**

 **Narumi(15)**

 **Natsumi(15)**

 **Yugito(17)**

 **Fem Sasuke(15)**

 **Fem Gaara(15)**

 **Kurotsuchi(16**

 **J13kitsune:Also I am going to make two new fanfiction's in time.**

 **Naruto:Am I going to be in it?**

 **J13kitsune:Yep**

 **Naruto:Oh am I going to be extra powerful and am I going to have a big ha-**

 **J13kitsune:Enough of that I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY!**

 **Naruto:WAIT I WASN'T FINISHED!**

 **J13kitsune:Don't care!**

"Speaking"

" **Screams and Demons talk"**

'Thoughts'

"Jutsu"

 **XXX**

Naruto was currently walking towards the academy with his hands in his baggy civilian shorts along with a baggy shirt with him twitching every view seconds due to sand being inside his shinobi sandals.

He might be an assassin but all have limited comfort zones and his was shinobi sandals.

Any how today was going to be the day where he can finally be a "ninja".

As he walked the teen noticed he was attracting a lot of attention from the villagers.

Every angle he looked there was always eyes watching him. He knows that he wasn't the most common person one could see with him standing at 5'10, having light blonde hair with black streaks, and a royal blue (left) and a dark chocolate brown (right) but still there are weirder people in the world hell there was even a fishman...or was it sharkman either way a humanoid fish is way weirder than a boy with different colored eyes.

XXX

Unknown location

XXX

A fishman currently sneezed and for some reason wanted to kill someone from konoha.

Why he felt that way was a mystery to him.

XXX

Naruto

XXX

As the assassin arrived at the academy he quickly went to his classroom and sat on his usual seat, next to the window where he could look over his village.

As time passes students started filing inside the room which included the clan heirs and before soon he felt the presence of two others.

Turning his head to look at them he was not surprised to see the smiling faces of Natsumi and Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Narumi was about 5'6 with long sunny yellow blonde hair tied into two pigtails that dropped to her waist, violet eyes and three whiskers like scars on each cheek with a light tan complexion. She had a fishnet shirt that strained slightly against her C cup breast, with an unzipped orange jacket that had a red swirl on it. She had black shinobi pants, with blue shinobi sandals. She had a kunai pouch on her left thigh while her shuriken one was on her right while her legs were shapely and her ass (from what he could tell) was soft and plump.

Natsumi was about 5'7with long crimson red that dropped to her mid-back, blue cerulean eyes, and like her sister had the whisker-like scars on each cheek with having a light tan complexion. She was wearing an orange top that stopped at her midriff while having a fishnet shirt underneath. The girl was also wearing an orange skirt that stopped at her knees along with fishnet leggings, she also had black shinobi sandals. Natsumi had her kunai pouch taped to her left thigh while having her shuriken pouch on the right side of her hip. He could tell that she had D cup breast, shapely legs and a heart shaped ass.

"Good morning naruto-kun!" The two girls chirped while he just gave the two a small grin.

He really appreciated the two females for actually being his friend because he was sure that if he didn't have the two than he would've been a cold and heartless bastard.

He was forced out of his thoughts when narumi asked him a decent question "So naruto-kun are you excited since today is the day we're marked as ninja?"

He just gave the smaller girl a smile and a simple shrug of his shoulders causing said girl to release a pout which he lightly chuckled at.

Before soon natsumi asked him another question "So naruto-kun who do you want to be on your team?" He just pointed at the two of them and before the two of them could react they heard the sound of something run in fast along with curses...he could only sigh as he figured out who it was.

" **GET OUT OF THE WAY INO-PIG I'M GOING TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!"**

" **SHUT UP FLAT BITCH I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!"**

" **LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"**

He sighed as he saw two girls by the name of sakura haruno and ino yamanaka came bursting through the door nearly blowing said door's hinges off.

He could only stare at the hopeless pieces of kunoichi before him, he knows that if the two didn't get over their crush of sasuke and started to take their training than there was no doubt in his mind the two would die early and he doesn't want someone so young to die in the world.

Despite being an assassin he didn't like death, hell he felt guilt when he took the lives of animals but he did notice that he was getting easier.

He was however brought out of his musings when a certain emo boy appeared next to him surprising both of his female friends.

He looked to his left to see none other than sasuke uchiha in all his emo glory **(AN:For sasuke lovers don't worry I'm not going to bash him or no one in the story his emo ways would be changed before the chunin exams final matches same goes for sakura and ino along with others)**

But the thing that made him sigh was the cruel smirk that played upon his face knowing what was about to happen...and so did the young assassin.

When the two girls eyes landed on sasuke they immediately rushed to the uchiha with a yell of 'sasuke-kun' also successfully making the two uzumakis fly to the other side of the classroom and unfortunately into a horde of fanboys but as soon as the eyes of two females landed on him their eyes suddenly narrowed in fury.

" **GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY YOU MUTE BASTARD WITH YOUR DUMB ASS!"**

" **WHAT FOREHEAD SAID YOU-**

Ino wasn't able to finish as naruto was already walking away from the three (and blowing a raspberry) much to sasuke's horror but the uchiha didn't show it...well despite the fact that his eyes widened slightly.

The two fangirls forgot about the blond assassin rather quickly and started to fight who was going to sit next to sasuke disregarding the fact that the uchiha was sitting in the middle so both could sit beside him something the uchiha hoped they wouldn't find out.

Naruto went to a different desk that was a couple seats in front of where sasuke was, he still wanted to look over the village after all.

Once naruto sat down he felt another presence next to him and to be completely honest he was slightly shocked to see none other than satsuki uchiha(sasuke's twin sister)

Satsuki was about 5'6 with long black hair that she tied into a high ponytail, and black onyx eyes and a healthy pale complexion. She was wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt that has a high collar, white cargo shorts, and (for a reason he doesn't know why) white arm warmers. But she also had some blue shinobi sandals with her blue forehead protector being shown around her waist as if it was a belt. The teen also had C cup breast and a bouncy ass (that he couldn't help but stare at sometimes).

Their relationship was mutual as them both don't really talk to each other but thank god the satsuki isn't nothing like her brother.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when iruka came yelling at everyone to quiet down and sit down.

'Well time to wait for twenty minutes' the different colored eye colored boy sighed.

XXX

'Well that was quite boring' naruto thought with his konoha headband being tied around his neck.

He passed with flying colors...seriously the hokage should make the tests harder because if this continues then there would be more casualties.

Any how right now he was walking towards his home as team placements were going to be held next week.

'should probably get some extra training in' he thought before heading to his home with more vigor

Once he arrived naruto quickly put on his armor and hidden blades while sealing his pistol sword along with his tomahawk and bow/arrows.

"Well let's see if i can train outside of the village." The young assassin murmured before heading for the village gates.

XXX

"This village is getting very lazy." The blonde teen muttered as he witnessed the two gate guards sleeping.

He walked toward the two but didn't do nothing to disturb them, instead he simply signed out on a piece of paper saying he will be out of the village and then walked away into a forest.

Once he found a clearing he summoned his bow/arrows before quickly letting the arrows fly at trees with precise aim.

Once he ran out of arrows the assassin sealed the bow before activating his hidden blades and running at a tree at high speed **(AN:Hey that rhymes?)** before slashing at a height that was equivalent to a human throat before continuing the process at other trees.

As naruto continued with his training he immediately stopped when he heard the sound of a distant scream.

Less than a second later naruto was speeding towards the direction of the scream.

Minutes later he found something that absolutely made him furious.

A bandit camp...having women and children as slaves and he was going to make sure the bandits pay...with their life.

Activating eagle vision and lifting up his hood he set his sights on a bandit that was about to have 'fun' with a brunette before he felt cold steel enter his body before everything went dark.

Behind the bandit was naruto with his hidden blade inside the bandits heart.

As the blade slipped out of the bandit his body fell down greatly shocking all around none more than the woman that was about to be raped.

Naruto slowly turned his way to see the other bandits (which was about 30) and when he made eye contact with the other bandits they all pissed their pants when they saw naruto's cold and lifeless white eyes.

"None of you scum are getting out of here alive." The assassin said in a calm but deadly voice that could freeze hell.

"H-he's only one brat we can take him!" A bandit yelled but you could clearly see he was afraid...but the other bandits couldn't.

"Yeah he's right kill the brat!"

"Torture him!"

"I'm going to enjoy castrating you!"

As the bandits morales raised they all began to glare at the blonde.

"Your death wish." Naruto responded before he looked at all the captives "Close your and the children's eyes and cover all of your ears." before he rushed the bandits and then killed three with slashes to the throat before continuing on others.

He stabbed one in the chest before slashing his eyes and jumping away to stab another in the head then the assassin summoned his pistol sword before blocking a sword strike from then stabbing the bandit right where his heart was.

He continued to slash and cut at the bandits and before he knew it only five remained.

"This b-bastard is n-no b-brat he's a d-demon!" one bandit said fearfully and before naruto knew it he was doing handsigns.

He finished and said the last words the bandits would ever hear.

" **FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL!"**

What was left of the bandits were their charred remains.

"That takes care of that." Naruto said panting heavily his chakra extremely low since he did an A-rank jutsu while he was only supposed to do mid C-rank jutsu.

He staggered towards the hostages before he released them all from their confinements.

The assassin was thanked by all of the freed slaves before falling unconscious.

Never noticing a girl around his age with scarlet red hair and an eyepatch.

 **XXX**

 **And done whoo about 2300 words sorry for the late update but school is tough**

 **Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys J13kitsune here and there is something I want to tell you all.**

 **I am stopping this story but not because I am lazy no it is because I got a new phone and because of that I forgot the password to my fanfiction account so i won't be able to continue this story.**

 **But that doesn't mean I'm going to leave fanfiction I'm going to start a new account under the name of J13FireFox where I am going to like make a story similar to this one.**

 **So I am very sorry but i promise you a story on J13FireFox**

 **Ja ne**


End file.
